The Trouble With Spencer
by Lady Laran
Summary: Challenge fic.  Garcia is given a pet that has the team giggling at Prentiss.  Rating a bit cautious on the side of a few bad words.


Author's Note: This is for the Fanfic Challenge, Round Four, Pick Your Own Pairing Challenge, on Chit Chat on Author's Corners for Criminal Minds. I had to admit, this has been a very interesting challenge. We pick a pairing and then the moderators give us a scenario to use. So here is my submission. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Pairing: Emily/Penelope

Scenario: Character A has an item of clothing or pet that character B is allergic to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the wonderful ladies on the show! I don't earn anything from writing this outside of my own satisfaction.

Warning: Language

_**The Trouble With Spencer**_

During the time she had been dating Penelope, Emily could easily say that the two had never had any problems beyond the occasional spat when hormones got out of control due to the once a month curse women suffered. The profiler adored her girlfriend and since the two had moved in together, life had been bright, full of joy, and very much something Emily enjoyed a great deal.

Well, that was until Penelope's birthday and the gift that Spencer had gotten for Emily's beloved came into their lives.

Dr. Reid's idea behind the gift was that the apartment was often empty due to Emily being called out on cases, and Spencer had wanted something for Penelope that would provide company and entertainment during those lonely times.

The gift was an African Gray Parrot, a young one that needed to be hand-fed so that the bond between Penelope and the little one would be stronger than most owners shared with their birds.

It wouldn't be so bad except Emily had a serious phobia of birds, especially ones like her beloved's new pet. She knew it was considered a silly phobia as most people would focus on how beautiful the tropical birds were. However, the FBI agent also knew that the strength in the jaws of such a bird could easily crush a human's fingers. So, to her, it wasn't irrational. She did attempt to keep her discomfort from being spotted by Penelope. The last thing she wanted was to dim her girlfriend's joy at the new member of the household.

However, it seemed that trouble was definitely overjoyed to follow one Agent Emily Prentiss.

"Are you all right?"

Dark hair spilled over a white blouse as she lifted her head off of her desk, allowing both Morgan and Rossi to view the swollen, fatigue glazed eyes.

"I'm surviving," she answered the older agent in a somewhat nasal tone, causing both men to frown.

"What's going on? You don't look good."

Ugh, they had to notice that little problem. It was a very good thing Penelope didn't have the skills that Morgan and Rossi did in regards to picking up every little nuance in a person's appearance.

"It's Spencer," she grumbled.

Morgan's frown deepened, and Rossi shook his head. They didn't understand that answer one little bit.

"What did Reid do?"

A slender hand pressed itself to her forehead as she tried to keep the pain of the headache down. Emily could see the worry on their faces and wasn't really sure how to reassure them.

"Not our Spencer. It's the damned bird. Penny named him after our Spencer."

The bald headed profiler covered his mouth at that, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter as David pressed for an answer. It was obvious he was highly amused with the situation as well.

"So what did Little Spencer do?"

The brunette groaned, rubbing her temples even further.

"That's just it. He didn't do anything. It's just that I'm allergic to the little shit, and I can't tell Penny because it'd break her heart if she had to get rid of him."

Morgan had to turn around now as the look of frustration on Emily's face was about to set him into a bout of laughter. For some odd reason, he kept picturing Spencer Reid with wings chasing Emily and causing her to sneeze.

Prentiss seemed to realize what he was doing and threw the box of tissues at the man, frowning at him before getting up.

"If Hotch asks where I am, I'm at the doctor's."

After their co-worker left, both Rossi and Morgan broke into laughter, leaning onto desks as they tried to control it.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

Rossi looked up, snickering as Reid and Hotchner walked up to them. Both had a curious expression on their faces as to what was causing the other men to laugh like this.

"Not much, Emily's just allergic to Spencer."

Dr. Reid nodded, heading to his desk as he answer.

"Oh, that's nice. Hey, say what?"

The room filled with laughter once again.

Author's End Note - Different from my usual stuff but I do hope everyone enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
